


Caught out.

by Awkwardpickles91



Series: what could have been [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Heartbreak, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardpickles91/pseuds/Awkwardpickles91
Summary: My take on what would have happen if Chrissie and katie had caught Aaron and Robert at the hotel.





	1. Caught out.

What could have been.

 

“Shabby enough for you?” Robert walks in and puts his bag down, looking at Aaron who’s sitting on the bed; drinking a beer. “It will do.” “who’s playing?” grabs a beer from the mini fridge. “I don’t know, international. You going to come and join me then?” Robert opens up his beer, “It’s not exactly what I pictured you wearing but it works for me.” Takes a sip of his beer before setting it down and sits on the bed by Aaron then pulls him closer by his jacket and kisses him. 

 

“Chrissie, you sure you don’t want those check those rooms after all? Because that’s Robert’s car is init?” Katie looks at Chrissie with a serious look. Chrissie stares at the car with a look of confusion and anger. 

Aaron pulls away from Robert and walks to the window, smiling a bit. “Who’s going to see us up here?” looks out the window and sees Katie and Chrissie walking up the stairs to the hotel. Closes the curtains. Robert walks over and looks at Aaron; “you never know.” Looks back at Robert, keeping his voice down and soft, “Is something wrong?” Looks up at Robert’s blue and green eyes. “No, no the opposite actually. I just think..us coming here, is what exactly what we need.” 

Robert smiles at Aaron an leans down, kissing his neck softly. Aaron smiles a bit but then has his smile fall as he wraps an arm around Robert’s neck. Robert walks them over to the bed and continues kissing Aaron as Aaron, again pulls away and gets up; grabbing another beer. “Are you seriously picking a beer over me?” Looks at Aaron annoyed, gets up and walks over to him. “We got all night haven’t we?” looks at Robert who starts taking off Aaron’s tie, “Aaron, Aaron this tie is the ugliest tie i have ever seen. 

Pulls Aaron closer by his Jacket again and lens in to kiss him when a knock on the door moves Aaron away. “What? It will be the housekeeping, forget about it.” lens back in to kiss Aaron who backs away again, nervous. “You will get rid of them then.” Robert scoffs and walks away from Aaron to the door. Aaron has a nervous look on his face as he watches Robert open the door. 

Robert opens the door, expecting housekeeping, his smug smiles disappearing and his eyes go wide, “Chrissie, Katie.” “Hello Robert.” Katie says smuggling a bit and sighs. “Where is she?’ Chrissie pushes Robert out of the way and walks into the room and stops in her tracks, sees Aaron. Katie walks in as well and looks around the room, then at Robert and chuckles a bit. 

“So not only are you a lying cheat but gay as well, nice touch.” Robert looked at her, clenching his jaw and narrowing his eyes at her, “I’m not gay and I’m not cheating.. We were meeting for work.” Chrissie looks back at him, “Under a fake name and lying about where you were really staying at?!” Aaron licked his lips, and looked at Robert. “Cat got your tongue?” Katie asked smiling a bit as she walks around the room. Robert sighed, “It was supposed to be a surprise for you. For us.” Walks closer to Chrissie, “After Aaron left, I was going to call you.” Aaron scoffed and rolled his eyes, “He’s lying Chrissie, please don’t fall for his lies anymore!” “You stay out of it you tart!” Looks at Katie, red in the face. “She’s right.” Chrissie looks over at Aaron, “we have been seeing each other for months.” Chrissie eyes start watering, “no.” “shut up and go Aaron.” 

Robert sighed and stared at Aaron, “He was with me when your son ended up in the hospital.” Robert felt tears in his eyes as his anger started growing, “I mean it Aaron shut up!” Katie covered her mouth, “my god “whispers. Chrissie looked back at Robert and felt the tears come out. “I can’t believe how naive i was, h-how blind I was! It was staring me in my face and I looked the other way! Everyone was telling me not to trust you and I didn’t listen because I loved you and look!? I look like the biggest idiot ever!” Chrissie was in full blown tears, “Is over.” 

Robert shaked his head, “please Chrissie, one more chance. It meant nothing, he means nothing.” Aaron held back tears and Katie walked over to Aaron. “You are scum Robert, a lying, cheating, scum.” Robert looked at her. “Go! Both of you!” Katie sighed and shakes her head, “with pleasure.” Looks at Aaron, “you coming?” Aaron looks at Katie then back at Robert, “yeah.” Grabs his tie and bag, looks at Chrissie. 

“This isn’t our first time in a hotel either.” Chrissie continues to cry and pushes Robert away from her, “you liar!” Robert looked at Aaron, “get out Aaron. Now.” “Or what Robert?” has tears welling up in his eyes. Robert holds in his anger and looks back at Chrissie, “please..one more chance.” “there is no coming back from this.” takes off her engagement ring and throws it on the bed. Walks past Katie and Aaron out of the room. Katie looks at Aaron then at Robert, scoffs and turns around, walking out. 

Aaron looks at Robert, who runs his hands threw his hair, looks at Aaron, “you couldn’t keep your mouth shut huh? Just had to go and ruin everything!” Aaron scoffs, “Katie was right. You are scum.” Aaron goes to walk out when he feels a hand grab his arm, “wait.” Turns around and looks at Robert, his pleading eyes. “Stay, i mean...we have the room still.” Aaron scoffed and shaked his hand, gets his arm out of Robert’s grip; “I’m nothing, remember?” Robert sighed and looked at Aaron, “come on Aaron.” 

“Goodbye Robert.” turns back around and walks out of the room and walks down the stairs and out of the hotel, feels the cold air hit his face; cooling his face down. Looks back at the hotel, licks his lips then turns back around and walks to his car; gets in and drives away from the hotel, wiping tears away. 

Robert grabs a beer, taking a long drink out it, then throws it against the wall, it breaking against the wall and the remaining beer spilling on the wall and the ground, sits on the bed.


	2. A

Hey, you are suppose to be ignoring him.” Chas snaps at Katie, who rolls her eyes, “yeah, I’m trying.” Robert gets off the phone with Chrissie. “Aw, you been stood up?” teases Chas staring at Robert, who scoffs and nods. “Looks like it. Might as well have a pint as long as I’m here. Be right back.” Walks to the bathroom and sees Aaron walk out of the bathroom, smiles a bit at him and walks in, Aaron smiling a bit as well as he walks behind the bar. 

 

     “Hey love, you mind staying and keeping me company?” smiling at Aaron with a face of begging and pleading. “No.” Aaon smiles and walks into the back. “I’ll buy you a drink.” “I’ll have it in the back.” Walking into the back with him. Katie walks over to Robert’s jacket and fishes out his phone, sliding it back and sees a message from an  **A.**

 

_ Kiss and make up?  _  Sighs and clicks on the contact, seeing the number and checks the bathroom door. Pulls out her and hurries and unlocks it. Types out the number on her phone and then exits out of Robert’s phone and locks it again; puts it back in his jacket and grabs her bottle of wine and leaves the pub. Robert walks out and sighs, scoots in the booth and pulls out his phone; unlocking it and checking his emails. 

 

     Chas had walked back and poured Robert his pint, walking over and puts in on the table. Walking away and going behind the bar, pouring another one for Aaron, walking back into the back. 

 

   Katie had gotten home and puts the wine bottle down and pulls out her phone. Walks into the bathroom and looks at the number, goes to save it then sees a message pop us saying to overwrite another number. “What?” clicks yes then finds the number and scoffs. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” 

  
  


  The next morning, Katie slips in form the back of the Woolpack and heads upstairs. Walks in and sees Aaron at the table. “Hey.” Aaron looks up at Katie and looks around, “uh, my mom's downstairs.” Katie put her bag down and grabbed her phone. “Not who I’m looking for.” “okay.” Says confused and stands up, putting his mug in the sink. “What can I do you for then?” folds his arms across his chest. Katie finds his contact. “Why are you A in Robert’s phone?” 

 

   “Wait, you stole his phone?” “no just went threw it; to confirm my suspicions. He’s cheating on Chrissie and from what that message said, it’s with you.” Aaron purses his lips and scoffs. “ _ Kiss and make up?”  _ Aaron rubs his forehead. Katie sighs and nods, “oh my god, it is with you. I knew it i Knew he was cheating.” Aaron scoffed, “okay yeah, we have been seeing each other but Katie please don’t tell anyone.” Katie put her phone away and grabbed her bag. “I won’t but you will.” 

 

Aaron clenches his jaw, “no.” “either you tell Chrissie you are the bit on the side or I will!” sighs, “she doesn’t deserve to get treated like this; and, neither do you.” Aaron bites his lip and nods. “Fine, I’ll come with you.” Katie let out a breath of air. 

 

  The drive to Home Farm was quite, Aaron was staring at the window; while Katie drove them. “When did it start?” Looks at Aaron then back at the road. “Last year, well towards the end of the year but still..” Katie nods and continues to drive. “Why would you a move on Robert? Knowing he’s engaged.” Aaron scoffs and looks at her. “Oh, because I’m gay so I have to be the one who made the move.” Katie gasped, “that’s not it at all Aaron!” “he made a move on me by faking his car breaking down.” Katie cursed herself, “oh.” Aaron, rubbed his forehead “was, was with you when Lachlan?” doesn’t finish; not sure if she wants to hear the answer. 

 

   Aaron let out breath and nodded, “yeah.” says quietly but loud enough for her to hear. Katie bites her tongue. “Oh.” finally gets to Home Farm. “this is bad idea.” “Yeah well, it has to be done. If i was her; I’d want to know.” looks at Aaron, “wouldn’t you?” Aaron looks at Home Farm then at Katie; who nods slowly. “Yeah.” 

  
  


   A knock on the door disrupt breakfast, “who could that be this early?” Chrissie asks and puts her tea down and walks over to the front door and opens it, taken back by Katie and Aaron. “Yes?” “we need to talk you and your fiance.” Chrissie lets them in, “Robert?” Robert walks into the foyer and sees Katie and Aaron; who has his hands in his pocket. “What’s going on?” The four of them move into the living room. “Right, I’ll get right to it. I’m only telling you this Chrissie because i don’t want to see you make an mistake; the only I almost made.”Chrissie sighs and folds her arms across her chest. “What’s going on?” 

 

   “Robert is cheating on you.” Katie stares at Chrissie; her face straight and then looks at Robert, who clenching his jaw. “Seriously Katie, my god this..crusade against me is getting old.” Chrissie chuckles to herself and gets u, “i think you two need to leave.” “She’s right.” Aaron finally speaking, clearing his throat. “It started when he faked his car breaking down.” Chrissie face drops and looks at Robert. “What?” “Don’t listen to him; Katie’s just winding us all up.” 

 

    “It also happen again, when he faked another. And when his car got banged up.” Robert shook his head,, “I mean it.. Go. Both of you.” Aaron felt tears well up in his eyes. “I know all of this because...It was with me.” bites his lip. Katie looks at Chrissie; who has tears welling up in her eyes as well. “I went threw Robert’s phone and found a message, i copied the number then i found out who it was.” Robert clenches his jaw and stares at both of them. 

 

  Chrissie gasps out loud and looks at Robert, “y-you were with him when Lucky..” covers her mouth. Then looks at Aaron; who bites his lip and nods, “yeah he was.” Chrissie starts sobbing. Robert looks at Aaron, his eyes filled with rage. “Get out!” Katie sighed, Aaron wiped his face and walked out. Katie stared at Robert, “all you have worked for, is gone.” Smiles smugly and walks out as well. 

Leaving a distrat Chrissie and fuming Robert. 

 

 


	3. Home Farm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My take if Chrissie had caught our boys during Home Farm week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a while since I've updated this; I couldn't remember any other moments until I did a rewatch of Robron and remembered Home Farm week. 
> 
> Feedback is amazing! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

 

It had been three days of just them at Home Farm; Robert cooking for them, them watching top gun reruns. Them both having mind blowing sex on his bed, Lawrence desk. Robert Idea. Aaron was laying in bed; biting his lip. He had taken off his robe and now was naked. He covered himself up from his waist and laid back against the headboard; waiting for Robert to walk out of the bathroom. Sighed and moved the duvet off of him; just having the sheet over him; revealing a small part of his happy trail. Robert walked out and raised an eyebrow at Aaron; who blushed a bit and his eyes ranked over nude Robert. He really was like a greek god. His toned and muscled chest, his freckles that are sprawled out on his face and even more on his chest. “Like what you see?” Aaron hides his smile by sighing; “I’ve seen better.” Robert rolled his eyes and got back in bed and started kissing Aaron neck; Aaron moaned a bit and wrapped his arm around his back. 

 

    Robert moved so he was laying more on top of Aaron his hand sliding down and starts stroking him slowly.  Aaron closed his eyes and Robert continued his attack on his neck. “I want you inside me.” whispers Robert; making Aaron groan and buck his hips into Robert’s hand. Robert crawled down his body and was eye to eye with his hard cock. “Need to get you ready.” licks his slit while stoking him; Aaron started groaning and kept his eyes on Robert. 

 

   While wrapping his lips around his tip and starts sucking; Robert phone started ringing with Chrissie name flashing. 

 

  Chrissie sighed and hung up; she hated that her vacation with Lachlan and her father we cut short but a problem had come up at one of her salons; so she had come back. She told her father and Lachlan that they should stay. Mostly for her lucky; being away seemed to be good for him. So, she came back and was heading home. 

 

   Robert had pulled away with a pop; licking his lips and breathing heavy; “Get on all fours.” Aaron growled out and Robert felt that in his cock; that was now twitching. He pushed off the blankets and sheets off the bed; getting on his arms and knees; while Aaron grabbed the bottle of lube and a condom; setting them down by him. Runs a hand down his back and smacks one check; making Robert hiss thru this teeth; “Oh fuck Aaron.” Aaron smiled and smacked the other one.  Aaron had spread his cheeks open and started blowing air on his hole; seeing it clench and leans it; licking around it and his rim. Robert groaned and gripped the sheet under him. “Aaron..” Aaron smiled continued to lick up and down his rim; avoiding his hole; watching it clech close. Robert was begging at this point; which made Aaron happy; he loved when Robert was needy and begging; he dropped the walls around him. “Aaron get in me.. Now!” Aaron removed his hands and grabs the lube; squeezing some between Robert cheeks and then pushing a finger inside of Robert. 

 

  Robert groaned and hissed threw his teeth; “You okay?” Robert nodded; “F-fine, just move.” Nods and starts thrusting his finger; then adds another one. Robert groaning and moans; “Oh fuck..Aaron..need you now.” Aaron pulled out his fingers and then put on the condom and got positioned by Robert entrance and slowly pushed in; Robert moaned and threw his head down while Aaron gripped his hips while slowly pushing into him.   Finally bottoming; kisses his back and waits for Robert to get use to it and sighed; “Move Aaron.” Aaron nodded and started thrusting in and out of him; his nails digging into Robert sides; knowing that, that was a big no no for Robert but he didn’t give a shit; he wanted his mug of a wife to see them; to question how he got them. He wanted Robert to remember what they did; how it felt to have him buried inside him. 

 

    Aaron continued to thrust into him harder and faster; Robert arms shaking and giving out. His chest landing on they bed; Robert groaning and Aaron moaning his name. “Oh fuck Aaron..fuck me baby.” 

 

  Chrissie had walked in and left her bags at the door; she walked into the kitchen and noticed some dishes and candles? He swallowed the lump in her throat and sighed. Walks back into the foyer and hears...two voices. Sighs and slowly walks up the stairs. As she gets closer to the master bedroom; her and Robert’s room. She hears the moaning and groaning; it sounding very rough and manly? She slowly opens the door and her jaw falls on the floor; her husband; the man that a month ago; they made vows and said they loved each other. 

 

     He was yelling and groaning Aaron name; Aaron who was the mechanic who found Robert his dream car. Who had been nice too her; fucking her husband. Tears were falling down her face as she watched; she couldn’t look away. 

 

  Aaron felt his orgsam coming; so was Roberts, Aaron kept hitting his prostate. “Oh fuck Aaron..again.” Aaron moaned and kept thrusting. Aaron opened his eyes and looked over; his movements stopped. “Aaron…” Robert had felt Aaron stop and looked over at Aaron who was starting at the doorway; looks over and feels his heart stop. “Fuck.” mumbles under his breath. 

 

  “No..please continue..I’m home early.” Chrissie said as she closed the door and walked down the stairs. 

 

 Aaron pulled out of Robert as Robert got up; ignoring the pain he felt in his ass; as he grabbed his boxers. Aaron sat on the bed; the whole thing flashing threw his head. Robert looked at him; “Get dressed and get out,” throwing Aarons clothes on his bed. He snapped out of it; “What?” Robert put on some sweats and a black jumper. “You heard me; get dressed and get out.” Robert walked out of the room. 

 

  Chrissie was by the door; her arms around her. “Chrissie..” Robert walked closer and she stepped back; “how could you? In our home, in our bed?!” Robert let out a breath, “it was a stupid mistake..it doesn’t mean anything..I love you.” Chrissie started laughing while crying. 

 

“You just had a man cock inside you! How could you say you love me?!” Aaron walked down the steps and sighed. Keeping his eyes on Robert. “Katie was right about you, you are a lying cheating bastard.” “No, It was just this once.” Aaron scoffed, “he’s lying..it's been going on for months.” Robert looked back at him; “leave now.” Chrissie looked at Aaron; “what?” “the old court..I was there; he saw you and Katie. I left.” Chrissie had her back against the wall.

“Shut up!” Robert chin wabbled and he clenched his fists. “The real reason he was late to your wedding was he was with me.” Chrissie let out a sob and Robert kept his eyes on Aaron. “GET OUT NOW!.” Aaron walked to the door and opened then walked out; slamming the door close as he walked away from Home Farm and the man he loves. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wanting to do chapters of the times the boys could have gotten caught by the villagers of Emmerdale. (I can only watch Emmerdale On YouTube so..sorry if i miss stuff) 
> 
> (Was originally What could have been; I just changed the title.)


End file.
